A Killer Combination
by foolformisery
Summary: Here, take that." she shoved a slip of paper into his chest "Neptune High soccer satdium. 8 pm, today. Don't be late." Fluff all the way.


Title: A Killer Combination 1/2

By: Mojo/doniczka

Rating: NC-17, 1st part is PG-13 though.

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately nothing changed since the last time. All belongs to RT. Except for Logan. I mean, the Logan I talk to in my head and...bed,lol.

Characters/Pairings: LoVe forever and for always.

Summary: "Here, take that." she shoved a slip of paper into his chest "Neptune High soccer satdium. 8 pm, today. Don't be late."

Fluff all the way.

A/N: That's a b-day prezzie for my bff Marsie.Actually the second prezzie.Yes,remember Marsie,I gave youj 2 prezzies and my b-day is on August 10th! Enjoy, bitch)

A/N: I'm not a native speaker and the fic is unbeataed so sorry for all the mistakes and possibly dull language.

"Oh honeyyy..." Veronica sing songed stepping into the appartment "I have a surprise!" she couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face.

"Should I be scared?" asked Logan, comically peeking out his head from behind the kitchen cabinets "Cause ya know, if it's the last weeks kind of surprise, you know, the one when you _surprised_ me by throwing out all of my favourite t-shirts, then I don't want to know" his head disappeared in the cupboard again, just to peek out a second later " And stay away from my sneakers!" he placed a piece of rug on his navy blue skechers "They're neither ugly nor passé, you hurt their feelings by offending them like that!" and with that his head vanished again.

"First: Wow, you're a real Houdini here, and second: Did you just cover your shoes with a rug so that they can't _hear_ how fugly they are?" she looked at the cupboard's door with wide eyes.

"For the hundredth time, they're not fugly!" Logan's muffled voice got to her ears.

"And_ that's _the thing you decide to deny from what I just said?" Veronica didn't know if she should laugh or start looking for nice people in white uniforms.

"Whatever, nevermind, I don't want to know" she sighed shaking her head. "Anyway, do you_ want_ to know what the surprise is?"

"Mphm..."

She wondered for a second if maybe he was suffocating there and she should move her butt from the couch and come to his rescue, but her feet decided that he can perfectly cope on his own.

"Logan, what _the hell_ are you doing there?"

"Mmm..." and a sigh was all that she got.

Okay, _now_ she was intrigued. She tiptoed to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, and bent over it.

"Logan!" she yelled over his head. A loud thud accompanied by few 'fucks' and 'shits' answered her from the inside of the cabinet. Logan's head snapped up, giving her a murderous glare.

"What the fuck Veronica?!" he grabbed the back of his scalp.

She just stared at him, mouth agape "_Logan_, I can't believe you! How could you do that! You know, you _know _how much it means to me! It was special, and now you've ruined it..." she stared at him, her eyes watering slightly.

Logan's face softened instantly, annoyance being replaced by guilt.

"Oh, c'mon sweetie, you're overreacting, it's not _that _special..."

Veronica's breath hitched audibly, her palm shot up to cover her mouth.

"No! I mean, it _is _special, very special, but not in a 'life saving, can't live without it' way" he quickly tried to cover the unfortunate mistake of reducing the importance of 'the thing'.

"And what if it _is_? What if I'd be dying right now and it'd be the only medicine! What if I'd be going lunatic and it'd be the only thing to calm me down?! What would you do then? Huh, _huh_?!" she glared at him, cheeks flushed, fists clenching at her sides.

Logan just stared at her, amusement written on his face. He wondered for a moment why the hell those little, okay, not so _little_ outbursts of hers still surprised and fascinated him, and how much he loved the woman in front of him, with all of her irrational insanity.

"Um, okay honey, let's take it slow, you do realize that you can't actually die if you miss one dessert, right?" he asked, wiping with his thumb a bit of chocolate that lingered in the corner of his mouth.

"My cake, Logan! _My cake! _Why did you eat my chocolate cake?!" she fumed at him crossing her arms "I was saving it for a critical moment! And what if I'll be the first case ever of dying in agony because of the lack of chocolate?! You never know!" she looked at him like she really, truly believed in what she was saying, and he didn't know if he should start laughing or check her for fever. Yeah, if he was planning on living a tiny bit longer he should probably restrain himself from doing either. Veronica likcked her lips preparing herself for the next round. Okay, so maybe now he found a third solution, and he doubted she'd stop him. Well, maybe she'd huff and puff few times trying to stomp her foot and protest that sex was absolutely not an option right then, but really, who'll she be trying to fool, he knows that her little fingers will be fumbling with his zipper in no time...

"..._Logan!_" her high pitched voice, the one she uses when she's particularly excited or _very_ particularly pissed at him (or rather when she's trying to communicate with him on ultrasounds, like he mocks her), brought him back to reality. _Uh oh, put the shovel away Echolls! The digging shall stop now!_ He wasn't listening to her. Stupid, stupid Logan. From chocolate fury to his lack of concentrating abilities in 5 seconds. _Oh but what 5 seconds it were..._He grinned to himself, realizing what he was doing a moment too late.

"Oh fantastic! Now you're laughing at me?!" She threw her hands to the heavens. "Fine, no birthday surprise for you. And trust me, you _are_ gonna regret it." she looked at him with _the_ smirk and _the_ twinkle in her eyes and he knew that he's gonna regret it all right. Whatever she'd had planned for him must've been top shelf. Chocolate cakes be damned.

Veronica stomped off, and the last thing he heard before sprinting towards the phone was a _Humpf_ and a slamming of the door.

"Hello, Logan Echolls here, chocolate cake, Presidential suite, now! It's an emergency!" Five minutes later, big, round, chocolate miracle was situated under Veronica's bedroom's door.

"Sweetie? Something is waiting for you behind the door. Looks kinda lost. I bet you'd know exactly how to take care of it." He stood few feet away from said door, waiting impatiently for her reaction. After few seconds the door creeked open, and Veronica's head peeked out looking left and right, spotting Logan and following his gaze down to the floor. He swears he saw two sparkles in her eyes the moment her gaze landed on the cake. Veronica crouched, picked the plate, and without even as much as a glance towards Logan, slammed the door shut back. _Okay, not exactly what he counted on. _The door flew open again, Veronica's hand shooting out towards him.

"Here, take that." she shoved a slip of paper into his chest "Neptune High soccer satdium. 8 pm, today. Don't be late." and with that she disappeared again.

Logan looked at his hand, it appeared to be a ticket to a soccer game. But why the hell would she take him to a soccer game on his _birthday_? Huh, guess he's gonna have to see. If it was worth using _the smirk_ and _the twinkle _on him, it must be something good. He shrugged to himself and headed for the kitchen to get rid of the empty box of marshmallows before Veronica notices _that _one.


End file.
